


Ebb and Flow

by Jigglypuff Gay (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [7]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Music Girlfriends, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuff%20Gay
Summary: Meeshell and Melody have a cute time swimming together in the Ever After High pool.Femslash February 2018 Day 5: Pool.





	Ebb and Flow

Melody sat on the edge of the Ever After High pool, her bare feet moving gently in the water as she played with her soundboard. She’d chosen softer, old-fashioned sounding samples to fiddle with today; they matched the way she felt just sitting along the water. In front of her, Meeshell was swimming in the deep end, fully shifted into her mermaid form. The light blue scales of her fin shimmered pink and yellow and purple and her singing voice carried through the water so beautifully and Melody was just so, so in love.

Almost as if she could hear her thoughts, Meeshell picked that moment to breach to the surface exaggeratedly, blowing Melody a kiss mid-air. A laugh escaped the DJ as she waved her fingers back at her girlfriend, before hurriedly pulling her soundboard out of the way of the incoming splash of water.

“What are you working on, Mel?” asked Meeshell, swimming leisurely over to the edge of the pool.

“Just experimenting,” she answered. She grabbed Meeshell’s hand and laced their fingers together. “How’s the water?”

Meeshall smiled coyly. “It’s nice. Care to join me?” She slowly started to swim backwards, her hand tugging on Melody’s.

“Okay, whoa, hold on,” Melody laughed, and rushed to put her soundboard away with her things. Her fingers stuttered as she tried to take off the purple romper that covered her swimsuit, and she heard Meeshell laugh behind her at her struggle. “Do you want me in there or not?” she called teasingly.

“I want you in here now,” Meeshell emphasized, swimming in impatient circles.

Never one to refuse a demand from her beautiful mermaid girlfriend, Melody shed her romper and tossed it behind her as she ran full-speed towards the pool and Meeshell. She let out a whooping war cry as she cannonballed into the water, knowing Meeshell would already be swimming out of the way.

She surfaced from the jump and shook the water out of her eyes, looking around for Meeshell, before she felt nimble fingers jolt her sides teasingly. Melody shrieked out of ticklishness and turned around to slap the other girl, only to find her already far away from her arm’s reach. “Don’t bully me,” she whined jokingly. She dipped her head down into the water and tried to spit an arc out towards Meeshell, but it fell nowhere near her.

Grinning, Meeshell launched herself swiftly towards her girlfriend and hooked her arms over her shoulders, nestling her head in her neck. Melody felt herself drift as Meeshell kept the two of them afloat, humming softly as she rested her head on her shoulder. She started to sing, lyrics Melody had never heard to a tune she knew she’d composed on her soundboard earlier.

“Fingers entwining the heavens  
Precious love, engulf me in your presence  
So warm and so beautiful  
How I’ll love you evermore…”

Meeshell kissed Melody indulgently on the mouth, before continuing the song, her head bowed down shyly but her eyes keeping contact.

“Sunken heartbeats ebb and flow,  
Leaving such a mark  
I will hold you through wind and rain  
Even if I fall apart.”

Melody sighed happily, a red blush blooming clearly on her face. “You mind if I write those down and use them?” she asked, half-teasing and half-serious.

Meeshell giggled and pinched Melody’s butt in playful reprimand. “You better thank me onstage when you accept the music award.”

She laughed and planted a firm kiss on her cheek. “If I told anyone that you haven’t changed my whole outlook on music, I’d be lying.” She grasped Meeshell’s hand gently in her own, and kissed her palm before cradling it against her cheek. “You inspire me, starfish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Ebb and Flow" by Pekoe!


End file.
